Mobile electronic devices provide a user with access to computing capabilities even as the user moves about various locations. Examples of mobile electronic devices include mobile phones, media players, laptops, tablets, personal digital assistants (PDAs), or hybrid devices that include functionality of multiple devices of this type.
Mobile electronic devices may be part of a communication network such as a local area network, wide area network, cellular network, the Internet, or any other suitable network. A mobile electronic device may use a communication network to communicate with other electronic devices, for example, to access remotely-stored data, access remote processing power, access remote displays, provide locally-stored data, provide local processing power, or provide access to local displays. For example, networks may provide communication paths and links to servers, which may host applications, content, and services that may be accessed or utilized by users via mobile electronic devices. The content may include text, video data, audio data, user settings or other types of data. Networks may use any suitable communication protocol or technology to facilitate communication between mobile electronic devices, such as, for example, BLUETOOTH, IEEE WI-FI (802.11a/b/g/n/ac), or Transmission Control Protocol/Internet Protocol (TCP/IP).